


PokeGirls Imagines/Preferences/One-shots

by Necessary_Chaos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necessary_Chaos/pseuds/Necessary_Chaos
Summary: Focusing exclusively on the female characters from the Pokemon games, this book will take a look at them in certain scenarios, opinions on some things and perhaps the occasional one-shot. These are gender neutral (except for the smut) so everyone is welcome!
Relationships: Asuna | Flannery/Reader, Cynthia/Reader, Hikari | Dawn/Reader, Kasumi | Misty/Reader, Marnie/reader, May/Reader, Serena/Reader, pokegirls/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Requests for scenarios!

If you have any questions that you'd like to see the answers for regarding the couples or have ideas for possible scenarios, feel welcome to post them here!


	2. Choose your girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are plenty of ladies to choose from, the games pretty uch make everyone a decent character, but we can't put all of them in here, so I've narrowed it down to a few to start off strong
> 
> However, this will also require your vote. Down below are a few options, you can only choose one girl from each question, so be sure that you choose your prefered character. The girl with most votes gets to be in the story!

-Zinnia or May (ORAS)

-Nessa (SwSh) or Elesa (BW)

-Serena (XY) or Dawn (DP)

-Misty (RB) or Bea (SwSh)

\- Selene (SM) or Gloria (SwSh)

-Courtney (ORAS) or Hex Maniac (XY)

-Marnie (SwSh) or Lillie (SM)

(https://www.wattpad.com/876985296-pokegirls-imagines-preferences-one-shots-choose) I left the link to the Wattpad version of this so you can access the images if you need references for each character. Make sure you choose your character!


	3. Your backstory

**Marnie:** You worked briefly for the likes of team Rocket, but when the team disbanded, you freed your Pokemon and fled to a new region. Galar welcomed you with open arms, so you have been kind to it in return.

**May:** Being the child of Norman, the gym leader, you moved closer to his work in Hoenn. Professor Birch made sure to make you feel welcome.

**Gloria:** You work as a substitute leader for Allister when he's away doing...whatever he does. One would think that a gym leader wouldn't need a substitute, but you are needed more often than you'd like to admit.

**Serena:** You moved to Kalos along with your mother, who is a famous Rhyhorn racer. You were chosen by Prof. Sycamore to aid in his study.

**Courtney** : You work for the International Police. Recently, you have been assigned to investigate the two evil teams that plague the region of Hoenn.

**Sabrina:** You work as an assistant to nurse Joy at Saffron City's Pokecenter. You've been doing so for three years.

**Cynthia:** You are one of Profesor Rowan's aides, although you do have a bit of a passion for archeology and ancient Pokemon. 

**Nessa:** You are Oleana's brother and are practically in charge of Galar's cultural aspect, which can be just as time-consuming when the season calls for it.

**Bea:** You are what people would call a psychic. Originally from Kalos, you soon found Galar a place more suitable to train both your talents and Pokemon.


	4. Your home region

**Marnie:** Kanto. Since team Rocket disbanded you traveled to Hoenn, Unova and eventually, Galar.

**May:** Johto. You moved to Hoenn to be closer to your father seeing that he is a gym leader there. 

**Gloria:** Kalos, your abilities as a ghost-type trainer got you an invitation to meet the gym leader in Galar and after a match, he offered you this interesting position as a substitute. This is also the reason why you have pokemon that wouldn't normally be in Galar

**Serena:** Sinnoh, Professor Sycamore met you while he was studying under Rowan, so when you moved to Kalos, he contacted you right away.

**Courtney:** You are native to Alola but moved quite a bit thanks to the International Police asking you to investigate different things. This time, it was the teams' activities in Hoenn.

**Sabrina:** Johto, you moved to Kanto shortly after being able to. Not a big reason for it, you just wanted a bit more independence.

**Cynthia:** Sinnoh, born there and fascinated by the discoveries made there. Your father would usually take the family on vacation and you took the chance to learn from every region you could.

**Nessa:** Galar, started with tough luck but with your older sister Oleana by your side, you managed to pull through. 

**Bea:** Unova. You moved to Galar after seeing just how spacious it was, especially compared to the scenery you were used to.


	5. Your first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was the first time you laid eyes on each other?

**_Marnie (_ ** **_SwSh_ ** **_)_ **

Obstagoon fainted before the team yell grunt, leaving him out of usable pokemon

"Unbelievable" said one of the team members, watching the fight unfold

"I know, I barely scratched that thing!"

Said the owner of the defeated pokemon. In front of them, was a healthy creature, commanded by a calm and collected individual

"Perhaps that'll teach you not to start a fight you're not sure you'll win"

Answered the combatant as he received payment for his victory. The crowd was in awe, all four pokemon had fainted to a single, powerful pokemon that wasn't even a legendary

"You don't have to rub it in" answered the man as he motioned the others to follow him

And so, they fled the bridge they confronted you in. Once gone, you pat your partner and healed it up

Just as you finished doing so, you were joined by another voice one much less irritating than those of the "thugs" you just fought

"I have never seen a fight like that. You're good"

You looked back to find a girl about your age in a pink dress under a leather jacket. There was something to her contrasting appearance that was somehow cute, yet something told you that you shouldn't take her lightly

"Or they're just bad at it. Either way, thank you"

She chuckled at this before nodding

"My name's Marnie. I came to help as soon as I heard there was something happening 'round here"

She then looked back at your pokemon, who was spacing out while you two talked

"But it seems that you already had it under control"

You laughed yourself before extending your hand

"Much appreciated, Marnie. I'm Y/N"

She shook your hand, a hint of a smile appeared on her face as she was pleased by your manners

"Although, I am curious. Why did you come to help?"

"You see, team Yell are well-intentioned, cheering for me and all that, but sometimes they take it a bit too far"

The way she said it made it sound as if she was ashamed of it, which was understandable, but she wasn't to blame for it either

"Cheering for you? Are you on your way to take down the gym leaders?"

She gave you an eager nod, remembering her own mission

"I am"

"I see, then they are a bunch of over-enthusiastic fans, then"

You shared a brief laugh at it. Marnie wasn't one to laugh often, and you weren't one to make jokes either... but it just happened

And it felt so natural for some reason

"That's a way to put it"

"So, what gym are you going to challenge?"

You asked while calling in your partner to your side

"I'm on my way to Hulbury to take on Nessa. Why?"

You placed your pokemon back in its ball and attached it to your belt once again

"Well, if you already have this fan base, that means you _are_ good. I'd like to see that for myself"

She was taken back by the confidence with which you said it, and that smile didn't help either

With your pokemon back and the sky getting darker, you chose to move on

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon, Marnie"

You gave her one last smile before resuming your path, this time without any interference

Marnie, on the other hand just stood there looking at you with a bit of surprise. There was something about the carry you carried yourself that she didn't see often

The fact that you pretty much invited yourself to cheer for her in her next gym challenge was surprising, but it also meant that in order to see you again, Marnie would have to defeat Nessa

Guess she had even more motivation to do so now  
  


_**May** _ _**(ORAS)** _

It was the first day of your new life in the Hoenn region and you were encouraged to say hello to the neighbors, get to know some new faces and everything

You knocked on the door and a woman came to greet you. She was Professor Birch's wife, a young girl was there as well

The conversation with them was surprisingly pleasant, at least until you heard the mother saying that she had a daughter about your age upstairs that was quite excited to make a new friend

"You should say hi to her, she would be thrilled to meet you!"

"W-Wouldn't it be much trouble?"

"Not at all! Go ahead"

And so, you walked up the stairs and were met with a spacious room. In it, was a cute girl with brown hair partially covered by a bandana

She was nose-deep into a notebook when she spotted you

"Huh? Who...are you?"

That's when you realized that you had been awkwardly standing there

"My name is Y/N L/N. I-I'm sorry if I just walked into your room, your mom said it would be a good idea"

Watching you become so nervous in a matter of seconds made her giggle, but a friendly smile prevailed after that

"It's okay...wait, Y/N? Your move was today, huh?"

This friendly tone made it easier for you to follow the conversation without feeling shy

"Indeed, just walked out of a moving truck"

This time, it was actually laughter that left her lips. If only she knew, it wasn't a joke

"I like you already"

The girl stood up and extended a hand to you as she introduced herself

Well, I'm May! Glad to meet you, Y/N!

You shook her hand, feeling the accomplishment of making a friend already

"Thank you! This region is already proving to be nice"

Once you finished, her expression changed, with her smile fading just a little

"I...I actually have this dream of becoming friends with Pokemon all over the world"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and when Dad--oh, I mean Professor Birch-- told me about you moving here, Y/N... Well I was hoping you would be nice and we could be friends"

This took you back a little, not expecting May to open up so quickly. Perhaps she was just excited, or she found you that trustworthy

Either way, trust was something hard to come by these days

"...B-But that's just silly, isn't it? I've just met you, Y/N"

The roles suddenly inverted as she found herself nervous that she spaced out like that. In order not to make it worse, you opened up a bit yourself, deciding to trust her as she did with you

"No, I get it. I was pretty excited about the opportunity to meet new people, and my dad told me about you too, so I was kind of on the same boat, you know? Hoping you would be nice too"

This made May give you a sad smile, but not because she was actually sad, but rather, she was thankful that you did that. For a moment, silence threatened to take over the room when suddenly, May tensed up and her eyes went wide

"Oh no! I forgot! I was supposed to be going out to help my dad catch wild pokemon!"

She finished attaching some gadgets to her belt and hurried towards the stairs from where you came

"Y/N! I'll see you later!"

There wasn't much time to say goodbye, but guess that was the downside to being the Professor's daughter, you'd be busy aiding with research from time to time

Honestly, you were just glad that you two managed to get along on the first try

This new region was already proving to be something else  
  
  
  


_**Gloria (** _ _**SwSh** _ _**)** _

_**Y/N. I am...glad to have you...here** _

_**There are still a... few things I must do...** _

_**I must leave** _

_**But please...do not keep our challenger waiting. I'm counting on...you** _

Allister's words echoed through your mind as you walked in Stow-on-Side's stadium to face a certain someone that had picked up quite a lot of attention on her short journey

She had managed to get past Kabu, who is often considered to be the first roadblock to the challenge. The man himself spoke highly of her when you called him

It was a shame that Allister would miss the battle, but it also meant, that you could be the one that puts her fame to the test. Your legs stopped moving when you reached the middle of the field. You turned around to face the young girl that had caused such commotion

"Greetings, challenger. My name is Y/N and I will be your opponent for the day"

"Y/N? I thought the gym leader was Allister"

There was clear confusion on her voice and face. Being a substitute for the leader, you had got that reaction a lot

"He is, but I'm afraid he had some errands to run, and it is rude to leave a challenger waiting"

After hearing those words, the girl put her concussion behind and focused on the task at hand

"I see. Thank you for that. My name is Gloria, by the way"

You nodded with a smile before walking to your place to begin the match

"You see, Gloria, the ability to adapt to sudden changes helps to separate between a good trainer and a great one"

From your belt, you picked a PokeBall and aimed it at her

"So tell me..."

You opened the object to reveal a dripping black liquid that soon took the menacing form of your first Pokemon

"Which one are you?"  
  
  


_**Serena (XY)** _

You opened your front door to be met with the sight of a beautiful blonde in a red skirt as well as a brunette with a cute pink blouse

"Can I help you?" You gently asked them

While you caught their attention when you opened the door, it was the blonde who wouldn't stop looking at you. It was a little worrying

That's when the other girl subtly said an "ahem". Such a particular noise made her snap out of it and nervously begin the conversation, trying to ignore what just happened

"R-Right, sorry. Welcome to Vaniville Town!"

With a bit more confidence and her hand's grip on her bag tightening, she continued

"My name is Serena. I'm your neighbor"

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!"

The brunette added. With them properly introducing themselves, you returned the favor

"I am Y/N, glad to meet you two!"

"Guess what! We've come to get you"

Shauna announced quite excitedly. Serena chuckled and calmly added

"The esteemed Profesor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region"

That name rang a bell. When your father was busy in the lab, he would keep you entertained and safe back when you were a child

It was nice seeing that he still remembered you

"Sycamore? Yes, I know him" You finally answered, a smile now appearing on your face

"Is that so? Then that explains why he chose you"

Shauna took notice of your smile, but it quickly changed into a puzzled expression

"Chose me for what?"

"I was told he has a request for five kids, including us" Serena answered

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what!? We're going to get...a Pokemon!"

Those were incredible news, and it was of no surprise that Shauna said it. She did seem to be more cheerful

"Is that so?"

She nodded before adding more to her previous statement

"C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!"

With that, the girls left your house to meet up with the rest of their group.

Along the way, however, Shauna had some questions for her companion, who was still holding on to her bag

"Hey, Serena?"

Her voice managed to get her attention once again

"Yes?"

"What was that? You just...stared at them"

Her face adopted a reddish tint to it. It was barely noticeable, but it was there

"N-No I didn't"

"You did, I had to intervene!"

"I just...I had never seen Y/N before, alright? I wasn't expecting them to look like that"

"Oh? So you find them attractive?"

Serena's blush got even worse thanks to Shauna's subtlety. Fortunately, they were alone during this walk

"W-What? No!"

"Say no more. I won't tell a soul!"

With that, Shauna speed up and soon entered the nearby town, leaving Serena to her own thoughts

Truth to be told, she heard about someone her age moving right next to her house, but she had never even dared to imagine what you would look like

And now that she had finally met you, the wait was finally rewarded... Now all she had to do was make up for that awkward first impression

Fortunately, you didn't mind  
  


_**Courtney (ORAS)** _

The crashing waves, flocks of wingulls decorating the skies nearby, this fresh breeze...These were going to be the things you would miss from Alola, seeing as you were going to be transferred to Hoenn

Hoenn, a region with beaches, flocks of wingulls and...huh, it may not be so different after all

But it still wasn't home

Especially not when you were there on behalf of the international police. Good thing that they gave you a day to pack your things and say goodbye, at least until the teams are taken down

Out of instinct, you walked in the shore, under the calmness of the moonlight and the serene seas that greeted your feet every now and then

Man, the calm this place had sometimes...

Then, you spotted a girl in a bikini just sitting there. Her purple hair was lightly touched by the air as her gaze remained on the horizon

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

She was slightly startled by hearing your voice, but she didn't look at you

"Uh? Oh, yes. Everything is fine"

Her voice lowered as she continued to talk

"Everything...is...fine..."

Perhaps, she was even more lost than you were

"So, not everything is fine"

"You are... observant"

There was no denying her speech patterns were...peculiar. There was a moment of silence after that weird compliment, a conflict began to build inside this girl, despite her near unreadable expressions

"Question. When you are determined that your goal will change the world for the better, are you willing to make sacrifices?"

That question came out of nowhere but seeing as she "trusted" you enough to ask, you went along with it

"Yes. It takes a lot to say that something is worth fighting for, but changing the world? That's not something you get to do often"

"Although, changing the world is a broad concept"

There was a small giggle coming from the purple-haired girl

"...Agreed"

You didn't notice it before, but she had been looking at you as you spoke, now she wouldn't look away

"Sometimes...it's easy to forget why we're fighting for...but a reminder is needed. As you said...changing the world is not something...you get to do often"

Finally, she stood up and walked up to you

"I suppose I...needed to hear that. Thank you"

She smiled at you and left without another word. Part of you wanted to wish her the best of luck in that goal of hers, but another part warned you that said goal might not be something good, just the thought of it was terrifying.

Either way, there was this unshakable feeling that somehow, someday, you would meet her again...hopefully, it would be in good terms  
  


_**Sabrina (** _ _**FRLG** _ _**)** _

It was a seemingly normal day for the Pokemon Center, there weren't as many people today, but that was probably a good thing

Your umm "boss", nurse Joy had to go check on a few things on the back, so she left you in charge of the healing process for a little bit

It wasn't as much of a challenge, you were getting better at it with every try and the Pokemon didn't suffer for it either

The people around the place all seemed to become much quieter all of the sudden. You gathered some boxes from the floor and placed a few items on the counter

When you did, however, there was someone standing there, waiting for you

You froze the moment you locked eyes. This was a young woman with long, black hair and a piercing couple of eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul

You swore that if you weren't such a positive person, you would be incredibly afraid of her too. Still, she was in need of the center's services, and she deserved them too

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon center"

You managed to say despite your throats best efforts to work against you

"You're a new face, I haven't seen you here before"

She said nonchalantly, handing you a bunch of PokeBalls

It took you a bit to articulate the words to say to her, but eventually, you were able to

"I'm Y/N, new here, miss. About three weeks",

You faced away from her to place the items gently on the machine and starting it on

You could feel the tension in the air increasing for no reason. Everyone there was just terrified of her mere presence and she seemed to be aware of it, but chose to ignore it

You focused on your work and eventually, her pokemon were healed. You grabbed the tray with the Poke Balls and gave it to her

"Your pokemon are restored to full health. We hope to see you again!"

She was taken back by the kindness you used to say that. She didn't answer but instead took her items back and placed stored them

Just when you thought you were done, she looked at you one last time

"It was nice meeting you, Y/N"

She turned around and left the place right after that. Everyone was still shocked by what they saw

Not only did this mysterious woman made an appearance, but she was also kind to you

Nurse Joey soon came back with her same cheerful attitude until she noticed the strange atmosphere. Her gaze soon landed on you

"Did I miss something?"  
  
  


**_Cynthia (DP)_ **

It had been quite the day in the lab. You spent about four hours organizing Professor Rowan's newest finding on the evolutions of Eevee

For such a cute and small Pokemon, it sure was a nightmare to document. Every time you think you know it all it comes in and evolves into something different again!

Anyway, it was all over now. You saved the changes in the file and closed it with a relieved sigh

Now, you could focus on your own research. A file with multiple images appeared on your screen

That's when the doors opened and two people entered the lab. One of them was the professor himself, the other was someone that you never thought you'd see in that place

That long, blonde hair, those stylish clothes. It was the champion herself!

"Please stay here. The item is on the back"

Rowan headed straight to the far ends of the lab, leaving Cynthia herself to entertain herself while she waited

Even though she was an adult woman, sometimes she had the curiosity of a child

Said curiosity led her to a certain screen

"Pardon my curiosity, but are you studying the Regis?"

Her voice, while gentle, still startled you. By the time you looked back she was already there

"Y-Yes ma'am, comparing some findings"

There was a clear interest in what you were saying, perhaps she wanted to catch the legendary pokemon?

"Comparing with what? I thought Hoenn already posted everything"

That was enough to send your previous theory out the window. It was now evident that her interest was more in the research part of it

"Well, they did, their research helped me to discover the existence of more"

No way! Other than the original three? Where?

Cynthia, the proud champion of the region could barely contain her own excitement. It was honestly cute to see

"As far away from here as possible, ma'am. I'm talking about the outskirts of the Galar region"

"Fascinating... Do you have any proof of that?"

Her investment on a topic that you had more information on helped your own confidence a little. Soon enough, a smile appeared on your face

"I don't mean to brag, but I've gathered enough information to start an investigation"

This gesture of happiness spread and Cynthia soon showed a smirk of her own

"You sure you're not an archeologist?"

"Oh no, I haven't been able to do the fieldwork required for that"

She remained silent, her hand on her chin as if she were contemplating something important

However, Rowan came back with a small, black box on his hand and approached the scene

"Here it is, I hope you find it useful"

"Thank you professor!" answered the blonde with her cheerful attitude back to normal

However, her gaze seemed conflicted, and the professor being the cold analyst that he was, picked up on that

"...Do you need anything else?"

Cynthia looked at him a bit nervous, not sure of her next petition, but not backing down either

"Actually, yes...do you mind if I borrow your aide for a moment?"

Such a request, Rowan, and you were taken back by it. The professor looked at you with an interrogating gaze, to which you just shrugged

But then he looked at your screen and realized something that perhaps you did not. He cleared his throat and gave you a serious, professional look

"Have you finished updating Eevee's entry?"

"Yes, sir"

His glare softened and he almost showed a hint of a smile before nodding. It felt more like a fatherly gesture than a professional one at this point

"Then go ahead"

The champion smiled and then looked at you while offering her hand

"I'd like to continue or discussion on your research. Care to go for ice cream?"

At this point, you two had been far to invested in this conversation to just let it end like that. You agreed and saved your file before standing up and walking out with her champion herself

Just before, she left, however, Rowan's voice called out for her

"Cynthia?"

She stopped to look at the professor, whose expression barely changed as he continued

"Please keep them out of trouble"

Cynthia chuckled before nodding and finally heading out. Rowan was a serious, formal man who had dedicated his life to his research

But he was not blind to the bonds that people made. Especially when you take into consideration that it took mere minutes to get a conversation going without knowing the other person

Guess only time could tell what would come out of such encounter  
  
  


**_Nessa (_ ** **_SwSh_ ** **_)_ **

To say that you met Nessa during her highest point was a lie, although you were able to see her rise to become both a gym leader and a model

It began years ago. You were about twelve years old and were surrounded by magical, glowing flora in an otherwise dark environment

This, of course, meant you were standing in the middle of Glimwood Tangle while in the company of your big sister, Oleana

"Please stay here. I have something to ask Nurse Joy"

She let go of your hand while looking at you with her serious gaze

"Yes, sis!"

She gave you a brief smile before turning around and walking into the near Pokemon Center. Of course, it only took about four minutes for you to get bored and take out the only Pokeball you had

"Well, now's as good a time as any"

You aimed your gadget and opened it, letting out a small Impidimp, who looked around before his gaze finally met you

Soon after, you kneeled at his height and pet it as you spoke

"Guess what, buddy, I've got something for ya!"

He tilted his head in curiosity, then you took out a small bracelet and gave it to him. Not only did this item helped you recognize your partner, but it also worked as a symbol of your friendship with it

The little creature slipped it on his right arm and started to jump around in joy, earning a chuckle from you

"I knew you'd like it"

You put your hand for a fist bump, which Impidimp happily answered before running away, laughing

That's when you noticed, the PokeBall that you housed him in was missing

"Hey! Get back here!" You yelled at it with no avail

The little guy kept running, laughing, and holding the item. You knew it was all in good intention since the Pokemon was known to be, well, a little devil

It didn't take long for you to enjoy the chase as well. So much that you soon lost track of where were you even going

And sure enough, you paid the price for it

_THUD!_

You crashed into something, or rather, someone. You fell to the ground, but so did her

As soon as you finished rubbing your head, you were able to see just who had you run into. It was a young girl, a trainer by the looks of it

And you just made her drop her entire team to the ground

"O-Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see where I was going!"

You stood up and immediately helped her up as well

"I-It's okay, don't worry about it" She was still recovering from that hit

Once you made sure she was alright, you got to the second task at hand, cursing your Impidimp from afar for indirectly causing this misfortune

Now, onto the third most important part, helping this girl gather her PokeBalls back. Fortunately, that didn't take as long

"Here you go, I'm so sorry"

You couldn't stop apologizing, this wasn't something that happened often

"Thank you, and it's fine" She answered with a smile, almost making you feel better

She took back her team, but that's when you noticed her uniform, it wasn't just a regular set of clothes

"Are you planning to take on the gym?"

The roles inverted as soon as this question took place, a hint of red appearing on her cute face

"I-I don't know yet"

"What? Why?"

The girl sighed, looking straight at the stadium in front of you both

"I heard she's crazy strong, and her battles can increase in difficulty so fast"

There was sadness to her voice, and almost out of instinct, you got closer to her

"But that shouldn't discourage you. If anything, it means that the challenge won't be boring!"

An idea came to mind, something that would surely boost her confidence

"Can I see your badges?"

She turned around and nodded, showing you the small, golden circle with four pieces already in place. This was already paying off

"You're already halfway through! If you made it past the first roadblock, that means you got potential. Trust me!"

As someone who had seen a few challengers get blown away during the third gym battle, experience backed up that statement

"I don't know who you are, but I think that you'll be able to win this one too"

She was taken back by these words, then her eyes got wide as she realized that neither of you had introduced yourselves yet

So with a warmer smile, she went for it

"Oh, my name's Nessa. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Y/N"

You gave her a welcome with equal friendliness. Now that that was out of the way, young Nessa could already feel anxiety crawling back

But this time, she had you

"Y/N... Do you really think I can do this?"

That same energy of yours for your words, it never failed

"Absolutely! Now give the gym leader a match she won't forget!"

Brighter than ever before, Nessa's eyes sparked with confidence, accompanied by a beautiful smile. This would be the first time you'd get to see that face

"Nessa! It's almost time!"

A girl yelled from the entrance to the stadium. This girl with orange hair seemed to be a friend of hers

Nessa took one last look at you and to your surprise, she gave you a hug before she ran back to her friend

You stood there in awe, watching the pair disappear into the building for their battle. A small pull told you Impidimp had returned to your side, smirking

This, of course, reminded you who's fault was it

"Oh, you-"

"There you are. I told you to stay"

Oleana's voice made you look at the approaching girl, but when she saw the Pokemon by your side, she sighed

"Nevermind, I can already tell. Come on, let's head back"

She turned around and began to walk away when you mustered the strength to talk again

"S-Sis? Can we go to see the match?

She stopped walking to give you an intrigued look

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I have a good feeling about this one"  
  
  


_** Bea ( ** _ _** SwSh ** _ _** ) ** _

"Here we are, the wild area!"

The man piloting the "vehicle" announced as the Korviknight that had been kindly transporting you, landed. You opened the door to reveal a giant grassland, no sight of civilization nearby

Just what you needed

"Thank you so much!"

You thanked both the cabbie and the pokemon after getting off. It was quite the experience, never before had you been taken to a place by a giant bird-like that, to think that Galarian people are used to this is crazy in and of itself

Once alone, you took a moment to appreciate just how alone it seemed to be. They didn't lie about Galar being spacious

"Alright, time for a walk, friends"

You took out three Poke balls and from them, you called out Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam, respectively

No, these creatures weren't local to the area, but rather, they were from another region, just like you

They all looked around before consulting you for answers, to which you smiled

"We're finally here, are you ready?"

Your Pokemon cheered in unison and without further due, you began to walk through the so-called wild area

Strange, people talked about Pokemon coming out of nowhere to attack you, but you hadn't seen anything other than a few birds soaring by

And calm was your trip until you were able to get to higher ground, after a good time climbing and walking, you decided to stay there to rest

That's when you were met with one of the most beautiful landscapes you had ever seen. Pokemon were there alright, thriving in nature and with such harmony like never before

Kadabra stood on your right and Alakazam on your left, Abra transported itself into your arms. All three of them wanted to appreciate the same scenery

"It's beautiful, isn't it? This is Galar, friends"

Your teammates remained in awe at the scene just like you were mere seconds ago. However, this was called the wild area for a reason

A roar came from behind you, forcing you all to stand up and face the source of the monstrous sound

From a cave behind you, an Onix showed itself. Upon making eye contact with you, it roared intensely once again to scare you off

You could sense its intentions, trying to negotiate would be futile. Your partners knew this as well and they stood in front of you while Abra hid in your arms

"Are you ready, friends?"

They nodded in unison before launching specific attacks on your command, followed by evading the snake's tail and finishing it off rather quickly by fainting it

This encounter was reminder enough that you needed to keep moving, there was still so much to explore

On your way down, however, Abra began to levitate away from your arms and in a specific direction. It ignored your calls, so you all just followed the little guy

Abra led you to a river nearby, and next to it was what probably caught Abra's attention in the first place

It was a white-haired girl training along with her Machop, Machoke, and Machamp respectively. They were doing the same moves as if training a specific routine

The Machop was the first to notice Abra and waved at it with curiosity, to which Abra responded by floating closer to it and waving as well

It was honestly heartwarming to see the child-like Pokemon interact like that

"An Abra? I thought they didn't live in this region" The trainer said with a hint of intrigue to her

The rest of her squad also stopped their training to look at your friend

To not be a creep and stare at them from behind a boulder, you decided to walk up to them. If Abra approached them was already a good sign

"Hello there! My name is Y/N. I'm sorry if my partner interrupted your training, it seems that you caught her interest"

The strangers looked at you with the same intrigue, but did not raise their guard seeing as you were friendly to them

"It is okay. Abras are not native, however, are you from another region?"

"Yes, ma'am! Kadabra, Alakazam, and that little devil over there, we are all from Unova, a pleasure to meet you!"

You offered your hand as a greeting, something that the girl smiled to see and soon returned the gesture

"I'm Bea, I'm a gym leader here. Welcome to Galar"

As she shook your hand, however, you could sense that she was a bit sore from training so hard

"I'm sorry to ask, Bea, but how long have you been training for?"

She noticed the sudden change in behavior and decided to go along with it

"About three hours, why?"

"Because your energy is almost depleted! I can help you if you want"

"...How so?"

"You see, Bea, I'm a psychic. Healing is part of what we can do"

She gave you a strange look, but it soon faded. She knew that psychics existed, but she never thought she'd meet one, especially one so...emotive

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Not much, just your hand"

She agreed and gave you her hand once again. You closed your eyes and focusing your energy on restoring hers

The process took only one minute. By the time it was done, you let go of her and Bea saw that she was still glowing a bit

"I-I don't know how did you do it, but it worked! I feel as good as new!"

It didn't require psychic powers to see that Bea wasn't very expressive, but her excitement was genuine

"A pleasure to help"

The sun's light reminded you of the time, you would have to look for a place to stay soon enough

"Well, time to move on. A pleasure to meet you and your team, Bea!"

You gave her a cheerful wave as you prepared to continue your walk and thus, your journey but were stopped by this girl in an act born in instinct

"Wait, you came here to train, right?"

"Well...You could say that, yes"

"Do you want to share the space? It's one of the most peaceful spaces"

You looked back at Alakazam and Kadabra, who basically gave you a thumbs up.

And so, you returned your attention to the girl in front of you and with a smile, you answered

"We'd love to"


	6. What is your relationship like?

**_Marnie_ **

\- The "delinquent" lovers

\- You don't actually commit crimes, you just give that vibe

\- You help her train from time to time

\- Some folks are actually afraid of you two, especially you

\- This includes team Yell

\- Morpeko allows you to pet it and sometimes wants you to hold it

\- You two are actually extremely cute together

\- Cuddles for days

\- She smiles more often when it's only the two of you

\- Her close friends keep your reputation safe, though  
  
  
  


**_May_ **

\- The "power" couple

\- You actually travel together, so you explore the region as one

\- This also means that you level up at the same time

\- Although she sometimes stops for a contest, you come along and watch

\- Like so, you are more focused on filling the Dex, so she helps out with that as well

\- You practically take turns in challenging the gyms. She might go first on one, and you on the next

\- ...No, you rarely do double battles, usually one takes care and the other cheers

\- You do share the bike, tho  
  
  


_**Gloria** _

\- "The supportive" couple

\- Friendly from the start

\- You are like the Brock to her Ash

\- Meaning that she comes to you for advice on Pokemon

\- You help her train, but she's catching up quickly

\- When camping, you would tell her stories about your time in Kalos

\- After beating the gym, you'd hang out around the city and just enjoy your time there

\- She often takes selfies with you

\- Mom approves, phew  
  
  
  


_**Serena** _

\- The "rival" couple

-She has a bit of trouble with showing her feelings and is often harsh on herself

\- In a way, you provoke her to keep growing as a trainer in order to defeat you. The rivalry between you two seems to help her

\- You do travel on your own, but often make the effort to see each other

\- Every now and then you'd convince her to go on a date or make an excuse to travel together for a short time

\- Just like she would come up with a reason to hold hands. You never said no

\- It took her time, but she warmed up to you long enough to become romantic

\- She still wants to beat you

\- No hard feelings, just a trainer trying to improve

\- Shauna is basically the captain of your ship, she can see what you're doing  
  
  


_**Courtney** _

\- The "catch me if you can" couple

\- She won't let you see her while working

\- But when you do, she actually makes you battle her. If she loses, she gives you a little gift

\- She'll spill out minor details for you to keep following them

\- When it is serious, she won't hold back, tho

\- Ironically, it's during battle that she gets more excited

\- You rarely see each other outside of work, but you do hang out

\- No talking about work in dates

\- She says some of the weirdest compliments, but the effort is quite appreciated

\- Honestly, it's amazing that you are able to make it work   
  
  
  
  


**_Sabrina_ **

\- The light and dark" couple

\- She often visits the Pokemon Center even though she didn't need the services

\- You're pretty sure she followed you around

\- When not in turn, you would hang out with the around the city

\- She would teach you a few things about being a psychic

\- In turn, you helped her to become a bit less scary and more human

\- It was so cute when she tried to be nice to you

\- Whenever she became aware of it, she would practically slap you with her powers

\- Being with her required a lot of patience, but it always paid off

\- You two never battled seeing as neither of you enjoyed it

\- The trainers at her gym became used to your visits

\- She feels as if she had to protect you all the time  
  
  
  
  


_**Cynthia** _

\- The "adventurer" couple

\- She would often ask Rowan for your help even though she clearly doesn't need it

\- However, the professor always asked for a report on your findings

\- It was actually fun since Cynthia helped with the investigation

\- During your free time, you would talk about the latest finding in archeology

\- Whenever Cynthia traveled to another region, she would take you with her

\- As the champion, she would sometimes help you train your own pokemon, which rarely fought

\- You would help her keep her things organized. She often acted out of instinct

\- Ice cream? Yes, yes please  
  


_**Nessa** _

\- The "Absolute glamour" couple

\- You accompany her to her photoshoots. Not only to see her, but act as extra security in case of a wild Pokemon interfering

\- You both tend to be busy, but fortunately, your spare time always coincides

\- Sometimes, you sneak into her matches to cheer for her either during the fight, or see her backstage

\- Public opinion says that you are Galar's "power couple". Raihan keeps shipping you in his posts

\- The fact that you once joined her for a special session didn't help either

\- With proper disguises, you are able to sneak into most restaurants, though

\- When things get a bit too much for her, she can always count on you to help or listen

\- Same for you, she would often take you out for a swim to help you relax  
  
  
  
  


_** Bea ** _

\- The "Brain and Brawn" couple

\- You go to the Wild Area together and sometimes even camp there

\- You would heal her when she's feeling too sore, but she is too stubborn to admit it

\- Ever since she saw the potential of your psychic Pokemon, she sees you as a rival as well

\- It's all in good fun, of course, but it also helps her to face gym challengers

\- She isn't the most expressive, but her smiles are sincere

\- She would teach you some moves from martial arts to channel your energy

\- In turn, you would help her meditate to achieve a calm mind during battle

\- She doesn't mind that you have actual psychic powers


	7. One-shot: Gardenia

A/N: Just something that I wanted to clarify. I don't do one-shots for characters, especially if they aren't on the list, but since this person was patent enough, I wrote this, but the suggestions I take are for scenarios only. with that being said, I hope you enjoy this one!

As a photographer, it was my job to capture the essence of things, to tell as much of the subject as possible without saying a word

It wasn't easy, but the results were always breathtaking

A Pokemon magazine hired me to capture the strength and spirit of grass-type Pokemon since they would write an article about them next week. Normally, I would go to the forests to get the pictures, but for this assignment, I knew who to contact

Along my trusty Magnezone, I crossed the bridge that led to the cozy Eterna city. Whenever I had spare time, I would come here and practice my photography near the statue

"Y/N over here!"

A joyful voice caught my attention as I walked into the place, it belonged to a girl about my age, with hair mixed between brown and black, as well as a green cloak

One would have thought that a cloak wouldn't work unless you're traveling through harsh environments, but she somehow makes it look good. I'm talking of course, about my friend Gardenia, the local gym leader

As soon as I approached her, the girl rushed at me while slinging her arms around me. She was quite the hugger, but then again, you had been friends for a while now

"There you are, I missed you!"

I laughed at this gesture, hugging back in no time

"Sorry, steel types aren't that common around here"

When the embrace ended, she looked at me, sporting that cute smile of hers

"How was your trip?"

"A few battles here and there, but nothing that Magnezone here can't handle"

You turned around just enough to pet your partner, to which it buzzed in what you can assume is happiness

"My my, last time I saw this, it was still a Magneton!"

She rushed to hug the Pokemon, treating it like an old friend as well. While steel/electric types weren't Gardenia's favorites, she had taken a liking to your partner

Once that was done, she took your hand and began to walk away with you

"C'mon, the gym is over here"

Over the years, she had developed a level of trust with you that led her to do things like grabbing your hand without thinking too much of it. And of course, you didn't mind either

As soon as we walked through the doors, we were greeted by the forest of a maze that Gardenia herself put inside her gym. The gentle scent of a forest made every stress go away immediately

If it didn't have the sign of being a gym, one could easily assume that this was a park, the most beautiful one out there. In the middle was some kind of flowery field resembling a clock

The girl guided me through the forest. However, I could hear something else in the distance, was someone battling? Choosing not to stay with the doubt, I approached my friend

"Gardenia? Are you in the middle of a challenge?"

"Yup!"

...Wait what? Did she really summon me to her gym while also facing a challenger for her badge?

"You accepted a photoshoot knowing that you had a challenger?"

Finally making it through, Gardenia stood proudly on her side of the field, taking out one of the PokeBalls she had with her

"Yeah, you'll get to see grass-type Pokemon in genuine combat!"

...that was actually a good idea

I took out my camera and got to a safe spot near a tree. Close enough from the fight, but not in the range of an attack backfiring

"Gardenia, you are a genius"

She winked at me with a goofy smirk on her face

"I know, I know. Now, make sure you get our best angles"

Then, a young girl with blue hair and a white beanie entered the scene. Being someone who enjoyed her position a bit too much, the gym leader stroke a pose

"You kept me waiting! I'm Eterna's Gym Leader, Gardenia, the grass-type master!"

The young challenger was taken back by her attitude but showed a smirk of her own while reaching out for her PokeBalls

"I knew you'd find your way to me. You have that winning aura"

Then, she went for her own PokeBalls and threw one to the field with enthusiasm

"Let's end this on a high note!"

Turtwig emerged from the device, just as excited to fight as its owner was. It was practically begging me to take a picture

The challenger brought out their own creature, a Pachirisu. It moved first by blasting a ball of electricity at the charging Turtwig, which slowed him down but still managed to land its hit on the opponent

While it was true that the grass pokemon was slower, it made up for it with its own attack, so the damage was pretty even all throughout the battle until Pachirizu paralyzed it. that's when it started to take heavier damage

And yet, it was still as determined as ever to keep going, such boldness was typical of an eager pokemon, but it only allowed it to take two more hits before fainting

That's when Gardenia took out her Cherubi, what was arguably her cutest pokemon, but it started using magical leaf almost immediately, making it hard for Pachirizu to stay safe while avoiding the attacks over and over again until it was hit with grass knot, making the little guy faint as well

Staravia was the second and last pokemon the challenger had, and it brought in one hell of a challenge for Cherubi, who only managed to land a leech seed before being defeated

Finally, Roserade, an elegant and strong creature managed to paralyze the bird in the middle of an attack, which made it backfire and provided the opportunity for Roserade to finish it off with poison sting and grass knot in a matter of minutes

Both battlers were withdrawn by their respective trainers, and just like that, the battle was over.

An intriguingly short battle, but it was not without its pictures, I had more than enough to prove the strength and spirit of these particular creatures and in fact, I even took some extras for myself

"Not bad, kid! You made me use my last pokemon!"

The challenger, while bothered that she lost, she didn't let it get to her

"You said it was your first time challenging the gym, right?"

"Yes, miss Gardenia. How did I do?"

"You did great! Just a couple of tweaks and you'll be worthy of the Forest Badge!"

She took it out for the girl to see. Her eyes widened in awe of the small object, but more than that, she was in awe of what she had just heard

"Y-You really think so?"

Gardenia nodded in agreement and with her hands on her waist, she stroke a pose yet again

"Now go out there and practice. I look forward to battling you again!"

The challenger nodded eagerly and thanked the gym leader before leaving the area with the same excitement she had the moment she first walked in

Once she was gone, Gardenia's attention shifted towards you, smirking

"Sooo...did you get enough material?"

"Absolutely. Thank you so much"

I approached her with the camera in hand and ready for displaying the gallery

"The way you treated that little kid. Making suggestions and inspiring her to try again, that was very kind of you"

Gardenia's face turned a shade of red after I praised her recent actions. Perhaps she was carried away

"Y-Yeah, thanks. I mean, I gotta set the example, you know?"

I couldn't help but laugh at this, she followed suit before remembering the task at hand

"So, can I see the pictures? Can I?

She showed the excitement of a little kid, it was honestly hard to say no. I put the leash camera strap around her for safety while she held the camera in her hands

Inside were pictures of grass-type Pokemon that I took along the way as well as images of the Turtwig, Cherubi, and Roserade, all of them giving their best

"Wow... You managed to capture every detail! This is amazing!"

Her words were flattering, just enough to ignore the fact that she kept scrolling through the gallery to the point that the pictures were not from Pokemon anymore

But rather, of Gardenia herself during the battles. Her joyful, yet daring spirit shining through her battle, it was impossible not to capture it

...but it was impossible not to be embarrassed when she discovered

"Would you look at that! You even took some pics of me that look just as awesome"

She then looked at me with the biggest smirk mankind had ever known, doing little to stop the blush in my face

"I-I can explain!"

Gardenia laughed while she put a hand on my shoulder, returning to her kind smile

"Don't, I actually liked it. If you want me to model for you, you can just ask"

This took me aback, even now she was full of surprises

"Really?"

"I mean, just like at this! You make me look good even when my excitement is all over the place"

I chuckled at this, the next words coming from me on their own

" The beauty and joy are already there. I just make sure to capture it"

I didn't even get to think what I just said, but it made its impact on the girl in front of me since she stopped looking at the photos and now stared at me with wide eyes and a hint of red to her

Then, a giggle and out of nowhere, a peck on the cheek

"Well, you sure captured me"


	8. Who does the battling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you run into trouble, who is the first one to jump into the fray?

**Marnie** : She feels as if she has something to prove, so you let her handle things. It's when it becomes too much that you interfere

 **May** : Both of you, although you like to take turns

 **Gloria** : She's usually the one that handles things, but when she's tired or sometimes a bit scared, you are the one that deals with problems

 **Serena** : Similar to Marnie, Serena wants to improve in every possible way, so she'll insist on taking care of foes. It's not always like this, since you give her advice all the time or full-on step in like when facing major threats

 **Courtney** : You are, even though she starts the fights most of the time

 **Sabrina** : She doesn't like fighting and it's rare for you to get in a fight, but you're usually the one that completes them

 **Cynthia** : ... She's the champion, you tell me

 **Nessa** : Both of you, most of the time you pick up double fights where you can assist the other or just to show off

 **Bea** : It's a bit of a competition. When it comes to tough opponents, she likes to try, but when they turn out to be tricksters, you step in


	9. Do you travel together?

**Marnie:** She gave you the tour of Galar, but you're often on your own traveling or doing some business of your own. It doesn't help that she's also a busy lady, but you always find time for each other

 **May:** You started your journey together and intend on finishing it together. Some people in the region refer to you two as the Hoenn Power couple...not that you mind, of course

 **Gloria:** Seeing as she piqued your interest, you joined her in her journey to become the champion. She actually likes having you around like some sort of consultant, and more sometimes

 **Serena:** Your paths aren't always the same, but when they are, you practically go hand in hand...not intentionally, of course

 **Courtney:** You are currently stationed in Hoenn thanks to her team, but if that wasn't the case, she'd most likely join you in another region

 **Sabrina:** She doesn't leave her gym, so no...although she does hang out with you when the gym is closed

 **Cynthia:** Absolutely! You travel the region (and sometimes other regions) in search of some ancient mysteries together. You're pretty much an adventurer duo

 **Nessa:** It's not often that she leaves since she's a gym leader, but you sneak her out on vacations when the time isn't as demanding

 **Bea:** When she wants to go to the wild area, she takes you with her, she's pretty insistent about it


	10. Will you be my Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit late, but I wanted to do a little something for this book!
> 
> When Valentine's approach, which one of you asks the question and how does the other react? (There will be more updates coming soon!)

**Marnie**

\- She asked. I was something she had been preparing for a long time

\- A gift was in order, despite your insistence that it wasn't needed

\- She nearly backed out many times. Her followers kept cheering on her

\- She was a blushing mess, but it was undeniably cute

\- The relief in her face when you said yes was unmeasurable

" _H-Hey...I have to ask you something..."_

 **May**

\- You were the one that asks

\- You were a bit nervous since you two aren't emotional that often

\- After a battle, you pulled her aside to ask in private

\- You gave her a small plushie when you asked

\- She held on to it with a huge smile and then showed you she had something for you too

" _Awww! I was about to ask you the same thing!"_

**Gloria**

\- You asked her. It was the first time anyone had

\- When camping in the wild area. A meal had just been served

\- You gave her a new tam o' shanter that you made yourself

\- She was so moved by it, she put it on immediately

\- A bear hug followed suit

_"You know what? Let's try it!"_

**Serena**

\- You asked proudly

\- She was insistent that she didn't want to do anything other than train

\- So you challenged her and got her to chill out

\- You got her a necklace. She turned into a blushing mess when you gave it to her

\- She had a bit of a hard time looking at you in the eye, but she gave you a peck on the cheek

" _I...I guess I wouldn't mind... If it's with you"_

**Courtney**

\- She was the one that asked...in her own way

\- She got you away from work to enjoy a park

\- A few friendly matches were also in order

\- Even ice cream too, although you weren't sure if she actually paid for it

\- It was a break from work, a weird, but cute break

" _Maybe we can stop playing the cat and mouse game, just for today at least~"_

**Sabrina**

\- You asked, although you were a bit scared of it

\- Nurse Joey gave you the day off and wished you luck

\- You gave her a small box of chocolates and asked her to hang out, not sure of the answer

\- Surprisingly, she agreed and left a substitute in the gym

\- EVEN MORE SURPRISINGLY, she held your hand the entire time

_"...Yes, I would like that"_

**Cynthia**

\- She wasn't shaking, but she did feel a bit nervous when she asked you out

\- She insisted on going to a park where your Pokemon could roam around and you two talked

\- A bit of stargazing was included

\- She wore something different, something that you hadn't seen before. You could tell it was for special occasions

\- She gave you a bracelet that matched with hers, and a kiss to thank you for everything

" _What do you say we take a little break from work? Ice cream's on me!"_

**Nessa**

\- You asked, although she was literally about to do it too

\- First, you went swimming along with your Pokemon and hers

\- A "friendly" match was in order

\- You made a reservation one of the best restaurants, you paid for it

\- Photographers weren't allowed, and for the first time, they respected your privacy

_" Awww! You shouldn't have! Of course I'd go with you"_

**Bea**

\- You asked her when you accompanied her to the wild area

\- When she took a break, you asked her to come over for a minute

\- You gave her a pair of fingerless gloves for her training. She loved them

\- You could've sworn you saw her blush when you asked her to be your Valentine, but her smile was undeniable

\- Cuddles after training, lots of cuddles

_" Hmmm...I believe a little rest is in order...i-is that a gift!?"_


	11. Second wave ideas!

Tell me which female characters from the games you'd like to see here and the most voted will have a higher chance to appear!


End file.
